Because Of Book
by jihoonselalu
Summary: Jihoon senang dengan apa yang ditulis Soonyoung dibuku Kimianya. Genderswitch & School Life. Drabble SoonHoon. Seventeen's Fanfiction. Berani baca? Berani review, follow dan favorite.


_**with,**_

 _ **Kwon Soonyoung—**_

 _ **Lee Jihoon**_

 _Romance (menye-menye :v)_

 _Between Jihoon, Soonyoung & Book._

— _ **Genderswitch & School Lifeu—**_

 _by:_

 _ **kwon-summer**_

 _(aku mau ganti pen-name nanti jadi_ _ **kwon-winter**_ _atau_ _ **kwon-autumn**_ _soalnya bosen_ _xD)_

* * *

Start!

* * *

Bisa dibilang hari ini hari kesialan Lee Jihoon. Perempuan mungil nan manis dengan rambut sebahu itu benar-benar dalam mood kesal yang membuat semua teman sekelasnya tidak berani mengganggunya seperti biasa. Kuberitahu, Jihoon itu biasanya anaknya _cheerful_ , benar-benar kesayangan anak sekelas terutama anak laki-laki. Jihoon kan _visual_ kelasnya.

Setelah istirahat berakhir itulah puncak dari segala hal yang membuat Lee Jihoon kesal luar biasa. Jihoon sudah dibuat kesal dengan Ibunya yang tidak membangunkan dia, alhasil dia telat. Biasanya dia tidak telat _kok_. Jihoon itu anak yang rajin tau. Tapi hari ini dia malah dihukum, dan hukumannya membuat dia jengkel setengah mati. Jihoon disuruh berlari lapangan yang luasnya minta ampun dengan 15 putaran. Apalagi, Jihoon bukan tipe orang yang jago olahraga. Toh, setiap jam pelajaran dia selalu minta izin karena tidak suka olahraga.

Lalu, ketika selesai dengan urusan hukuman. Jihoon harus berurusan dengan **Choi Seungcheol.** Ketua Osis genit yang padahal sudah punya pacar tapi masih suka menggoda perempuan yang cantik didekat dia. Dan Jihoon digodai abis-abisan ketika berada diruangannya. Guru Piket menyuruh Jihoon ke-ruang Osis dan mengatakan apa yang membuat dia hari ini dihukum untuk dicatat dibuku _Pelanggaran_. Tapi, soal **Choi Seungcheol**. Jihoon akan melaporkan kejadian dia digoda abis-abisan kepada pacarnya. **Yoon Jeonghan** , untung Jihoon kenal dengan pacarnya.

Selesai dengan ketua osis genit. Ketika ingin ke-kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua. Jihoon bertemu dengan seorang guru. Dan guru tersebut menyuruh Jihoon membawa buku yang lumayan banyak dan **be-rat** keruang guru dilantai satu. Sialan.

Jihoon memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan wajah dingin dan aura mencekam yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Teman-teman sekelas yang lain tidak berkata apa-apa karena takut dengan Jihoon yang menakutkan. Ayolah, Jihoon bahkan baru masuk kelas, walaupun tasnya sudah ada dikelas karena Jihoon sempat menitipkan pada teman yang lewat waktu dia sedang dihukum.

Jihoon tidak sempat istirahat yang jamnya sebentar sekali. Jihoon ingin istirahat tapi guru di ruangan guru (setelah dia mengantarkan buku itu, Jihoon malah disuruh kembali) malah menyuruhnya menyalin sesuatu yang dia tidak peduli apa isinya yang penting Jihoon sudah menyelesaikannya, dan yah ketika selesai dengan urusan salin-menyalin, bel masuk setelah istirahat berbunyi. Jihoon rasanya ingin berkata kasar saat itu juga.

Jihoon langsung duduk dikursinya dan berharap bisa tidur. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada Jihoon lagi karena ternyata guru killernya masuk ke-kelasnya. Memang tidak ada tugas apapun tapi serius Jihoon capek. Dia ingin tiduuur saja.

"Ayo keluarkan buku kalian." Kata Guru didepan sana. Jihoon dengan gerakan malas membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku mata pelajaran gurunya. _Kimia_. Jihoon semakin ingin tidur saja melihat gurunya disana yang sudah mau menjelaskan masalah _Asam & Basa_.

Jihoon menyangga wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya lalu tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk membuka bukunya, iseng ingin coret-coret asal. Jihoon malah menemukan tulisan yang bukan tulisannya ada dibukunya.

— _ **Sayang, tolong kehalaman selanjutnya—**_

Jihoon mengernyit saat membaca tulisannya, tapi akhirnya Jihoon mengikutinya, membalik halaman bukunya. Dan Jihoon menemukan sesuatu, ada _Photo Polaroid_ dirinya bersama seseorang yang Jihoon kenal. Dibawahnya ada sesuatu, dan Jihoon membacanya.

— _ **Jangan cemberut terus, sayang. Nanti cantiknya hilang, lebih baik Jihoon**_ **ie** _ **tersenyum seperti difoto ini, karena aku lebih suka Jihoon**_ **ie yang tersenyum manis** _ **—**_

Memang benar difoto itu, Jihoon tersenyum begitu manis bersama seseorang. Jihoon yang membaca itu ikut tersenyum. Pantas rasanya buku Kimianya agak sedikit berbeda dengan buku yang lainnya. Padahal ketika memasukkan kedalam tas kemarin malam, bukunya masih biasa saja.

Jihoon kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya. Masih ada sesuatu. Tapi hanya tulisan saja, tidak ada foto. Jihoon membacanya lagi.

— _ **Jihoon**_ **ie,** _ **your smile, your laugh is my everything—**_

Senyumnya mengembang. Tapi sesekali matanya tetap memperhatikan Gurunya yang masih Jihoon menjadi anak nakal sebentar karena _ini_ begitu penting baginya. Jihoon yang duduk dibelakang melirik seseorang yang duduk dimeja barisan ujung yang lain nomor tiga. Ternyata orang yang Jihoon lirik sedang melihatnya, Jihoon langsung mengalihkan lagi kebukunya, memilih melanjutkan yang tadi.

Jihoon membalik lagi halaman bukunya. Kali ini, ada kertas yang disisipkan disana. Jihoon mengernyit tapi dia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya. Dan ketika membaca isinya, kedua pipi Jihoon perlahan merona.

Itu adalah lirik lagu, lirik lagu yang dibuat seseorang untuknya. Jihoon tau bagaimana perjuangan _orang itu_ ketika membuat lirik lagu ini untuknya. Lagunya ada, nada juga. Lagu ini Jihoon jadikan sebagai favoritenya karena _dia_ yang membuat.

"Lee Jihoon, sedang apa kamu? Saya tidak sedang menyuruh untuk menulis, Jihoon- _ssi_." Jihoon yang sedang sibuk membalikkan halaman bukunya langsung terpaku.

 _Aigoo, Mati aku._ Batin Jihoon.

Saat ini Jihoon sedang menjadi perhatian yang lain. Jihoon sendiri berusaha tenang dengan menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya. Ditutupnya buku yang membuatnya tidak fokus. "Saya tidak menulis, Pak. Saya sedang mencocokkan penjelasan Bapak dengan catatan yang ada dibuku Saya." Bohong Jihoon. Diam-diam dia merasa beruntung sempat mempelajari hal yang akan dijelaskan hari ini.

Jihoon hanya takut bukunya diambil dan semua hal yang _orang itu_ tulis akan ketahuan oleh Guru Killer yang sedang meng-introgasi Jihoon.

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Tolong tetap perhatikan apa yang saya jelaskan, Jihoon- _ssi_." Jihoon mengangguk. Kemudian guru tersebut melanjutkan penjelasannya. Jihoon menahan senyumnya dan kembali melirik seseorang. Lagi-lagi _orang itu_ melihat Jihoon juga. Tapi kali ini dia sekalian memberikan Jihoon _wink_. Jihoon terkekeh pelan mendapatkan itu, tapi kemudian _orang itu_ membuat gesture ' _cinta'_ dengan kedua tangannya dan itu untuk Jihoon.

Jihoon menunduk dengan kedua pipi gembilnya yang merona. Hilang sudah capek, kesal, marah, badmood atau apapun itu karena _orang itu_. Jihoon benar-benar terimakasih pada _dia_. Sesudah menetralisir rasa malunya Jihoon memilih melanjutkan membaca kembali bukunya.

— **Everytime I see you, when I see your eyes. My heart keeps fluttering. You're my destiny, the only person, I want to protect until the End of The World** —

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, makin malu saja nanti ketika Jihoon dan _dia_ kalau bertemu. Tidak tau harus bagaimana tapi Jihoon senang karena lagi-lagi _dia_ yang membuatnya melupakan semua hal yang mengganggunya. Jihoon menikmati semua yang _dia_ tulis dibukunya. Mungkin Jihoon akan mengganti buku Kimianya dengan buku yang lain.

— **When you look at me and smile, it feels like my heart will stop—**

 _Meskipun kamu suka ngeselin, tapi aku senang berada didekatmu._ Batin Jihoon. Matanya sesekali memandang punggung _dia_. _Dia_ yang Jihoon cintai.

Jihoon benar-benar menikmati apa yang _dia_ tulis. Tidak peduli dengan guru yang ada didepan, seperti katanya tadi. Jihoon hanya perlu memperdalam pelajaran ini.

— **Kurasa aku harus menyudahi ini, sayang. Kau terlihat sudah lebih baik. Aku senang kau kembali tersenyum. Jihoon** _ **ie**_ **, senang? Lebih baik?—**

 _Yes, I am. Tapi kenapa harus selesai? Kenapa? Aku masih mau lagi_ Batin Jihoon. Jihoon membalik halaman yang _dia_ tulis terakhir.

— _ **Daripada hanya membaca saja dan tersenyum seperti orang gila seperti itu. Bagaimana pulang sekolah hari ini, Jihoon**_ **ie** _ **jalan**_ _ **dengan Soonyoung? Mau kan?—**_

Dan jawaban Jihoon sudah pasti kalian tau kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja Lee Jihoon mau. Siapa yang tidak mau jalan dengan **kekasih** nya saat pulang sekolah? Jihoon menutup bukunya lagi dan kali ini dia fokus memperhatikan gurunya yang sekarang sedang menulis soal untuk dikerjakan. Jihoon sesekali menunduk untuk menutupi kalau dia ingin tertawa karena mengingat tadi. Jihoon hanya baru tau saja, kalau kekasihnya, Kwon Soonyoung, yang _pecicilan_ itu bisa romantis juga.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _Halo! Halo!_

 _1: Soonyoung disini hanya penjabaran saja. Dia yang menulis kata-kata romantis itu untuk Jihoon._

 _2: Jihoon-nya cheerful ya disini, walaupun dia tetep ada bagian aura mencekam ala Lee Jihoon._

 _3: Ada gak sih yang tau_ _ **Keluarga Cemara?**_ _Yang di instagram itu. Babeh sama emak beberapa hari lalu galau-galauan karena pisah tapi baru aja balik lagi. Rujuk gitu, seneng deh. Ikut baper juga waktu mereka mau cerai aaa_

 _4: Maaf kalau jelek, tidak ngefeel dsb~_

 _5: Ayo review! Kubakal makin sayang kalian(?) kalau kalian review, fav dan follow~~_

 _6: JunHao balik ke China dan Josh ke Amrik. Dapet satu-dua minggu libur~ Asik, pada pulkam yehaa^^_

 _7: Btw, beberapa kalimat ada yang aku ambil dari lirik lagu. Oh~ Everytime I see youuu~_

* * *

 **Here's the Epilog~**

* * *

Jihoon masih tenang-tenang saja dikursinya walaupun yang lain sudah berebutan untuk keluar lebih dulu karena ingin pulang. Ayolah, dia punya _acara_ lain. Jihoon masih menunggu.

Ketika sudah sepi, seseorang mendatanginya. Dia berdiri disamping meja Jihoon. Jihoon yang menyadari itu berdiri lalu memeluk orang itu. Itu, si Kwon Soonyoung. Kekasihnya. "Hari ini sama sekali tidak ada interaksi. Soonyoung, capek~" Jihoon mengadu. Soonyoung tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Jihoon sayang.

"Maaf tidak membantu-mu sama sekali, sayangku."

"Tidak apa."

Jihoon menikmati aroma tubuh Soonyoung yang maskulin, aroma favoritenya. Jihoon mendongak menatap Soonyoung. "aku baru tau Soonyoung bisa menulis kata-kata romantis begitu. Belajar darimana? Junhui? Mingyu?" Soonyoung yang mendengar itu terkekeh, tangannya merapihkan poni Jihoon yang berantakan.

"Aku tidak belajar dari siapapun. Aku menulis untukmu sayangku. Kau senang?" dengan gemas, Soonyoung mencubit hidung Jihoon. "Senang! Terimakasih, Soonyoung." Jihoon mengangguk semangat.

"Soonyoung menulis itu kapan?" tanya Jihoon. Mereka melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan beriringan dengan Soonyoung yang merangkul Jihoon, sesekali mengecup kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Saat kau sibuk tadi. Aku buru-buru, takutnya kau masuk ketika aku sedang menulis. Tulisannya jadi acak-acakkan begitu deh,"

"Tidak apa, aku suka, kok."

"Aku senang kau suka."

Jihoon mengalungkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Soonyoung. Bibirnya membentuk kurva bernama senyuman. Jihoon bahagia hari ini, Soonyoung benar-benar menghiburnya.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
